(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shoe machines, and more particularly to toe bands utilized in shoe pulling and lasting machines.
(2) Prior Art
There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,986,753 and 3,818,526, granted in the names of A. J. Gilbride and D. H. Garner et al, respectively, pulling and lasting machines utilizing flexible toe bands which are conformable to the toe end of a shoe. Relative heightwise movement between the band and the shoe acts to secure the shoe upper heightwise to conform it closely to a shoe last shape. The shoe upper is thereafter wiped inwardly over and secured to the shoe bottom by separate wipers. The toe band shown in the first above-cited patent comprises a band of synthetic material which is riveted securely to a supporting metal strip having tabs which, through an arrangement of arms connected thereto, apply a wrapping force to the band.
A further U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,625 granted to C. Ioannilli, and assigned to USM Corporation,, as are the others, describes a flexible toe band wherein the supporting metal strip is mounted by a T-slot so as to permit slight movement between the toe band and its supporting metal strip.
These toe bands can withstand the mechanical loading of the wrapping force and subsequent tension forces for only a relatively short period of time. The plastic bands of the prior art are reinforced with steel bands to increase the life of the band and to make their applied pressure more uniform. These steel supporting bands may break prematurely, and require replacement even when used with bands made from strong, long lasting material such as polytetrafluroethylene (PTFE). This material is sufficiently hard and elastic to transmit the required forces generated in the toe band. However, PTFE has a smooth surface which is not desirable in the rear region of a toe band, that is, the distal portions of the arms thereof. This condition permits the leather of the upper, especially in the side region of the toe band, to slip out of the toe band before the upper can be lasted.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a toe band which has an increased life span and which prevents the slipping of the leather in the side region of the upper during the wiping operation.